How Did I Get Into This Mess?
by thepunkprincess1718
Summary: "Staring at paradise?" he laughed and I kicked him in the shin.  Just a little something. Colt and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my friend is in love with 3 ninjas and she asked me to write this so I did Abby P.S Tae helped**

**Maxine's POV**

I was laying down asleep on Rocky's bed next to Tum tum, but he wasn't sleeping with me he was playing the game. Trust me he's too young, anyway I was asleep untill someone had pushed me off of Rocky's bed. I sprang up and looked around. Tum had candy in his mouth and he was playing on his handheld, Rocky was talking to Emily his _girlfriend_, that just leaves...Colt and of course he was laughing his ass off. "Did you see the look on your face!" he yelled laughing, I was about to use some karate that Mr. Mori had taught me but he said only on emergencies and i'm pretty sure Colt can kick my butt. Colt stopped laughing and saw my stance. Crap! He quickly took his left leg and swept it under mine and I fell to the floor again. "Don't start something you can't finish" he stated...and started laughing once agian. Don't worry max just 3 more hours untill the boys leave for their grandpa's house just 3 more painful hours. "Maxine your mom's here!" Mr. Douglas called. "haha, later suckers!" I laughed and gave tum tum a hug. "What about me?" rocky said grabbing my arm and pulling me in to a hug. "You want one too?" I asked Colt "Nah I'll pass" he said getting on his trampoline. "You sure?" I asked wanting him to say no he wasn't sure and that he did want a hug, I liked Colt a lot, ever since we met, but I think he sees me as one of his friends instead of a crush. He stopped jumping and pulled me into a tight hug. "See you when school starts" he said and kissed my forehead. But that was something he always did so don't get worked up about it. I ran down stairs and gave my mom a hug. "Uhm honey your not going to Aunt Cassie's house this summer" she whispered. "What? why not? mom i've been waiting all this time and i did all my homework like I was supposed to!" I said. I took a breath and sighed "Where am I going?" I asked. She stood there and was lost in thought untill Colt came down stairs and suggested the most horrible thing ever! "She can come with us to grandpas' " he smirked. "That's a GREAT idea Colt!" my mom exclaimed. "Wait no mom your not thinking please don't send me with him." I whined. "Sorry bye bye hun" she kissed me good bye and ran out of the Douglas residence. "Sorry hun" he mimicked. "Help me pack." I sighed and jumped on his back and we went out of the house.

**Colt's POV**

I carried Maxie on my back to her house and kicked open the door. She didn't care about that door because every time I kicked it she just smiled. I walked up the stairs with her still on my back. I threw her down on the bed and she kicked me in the stomach. "I kid I kid" I laughed and she started packing her bag. "You should be lucky you get to spend a whole summer with MWAH!" I told her. She stopped packing and jumped on top of me. She punched me in my stomach and climbed off. "Hey where are we going THIS summer?" she asked "Well i don't know Maxie" I stated and looked down at my watch. Shit! We're gonna be late! "Lets go!" I yelled, threw the rest of her clothes in the bag and put her on my back and ran. We saw grandpa and the others in the car. I ran faster and threw her in the backseat with tum tum and hopped in. "Good hustle" Rocky laughed. "Shut up bonehead!" I yelled at him. "Make me retard!" he yelled right back. I hit him on the head and he reached back and started hitting me in my face untill he accidently hit Tum tum in the eye. "OWW!" he screamed, his left eye watering. And he hit me in the ear "It wasn't me shorty it was rocky!" I shouted and hit him in the back of the head. "BOYS!" grandpa yelled and we all sat down. "bonehead" I whispered. And Maxine chuckled, I loved seeing her happy because when she's happy i'm happy. EWW! What am I saying i'm a guy! "Okay everyone ready?" grandpa asked and we all nodded. "Good lets go" he said and sped off down our road. We passed by Emily and her friends "Rocky loves you!"I yelled behind us and Tum copied. "Shut up" he blushed and turned back to the road.

**Max's POV**

We pulled up near a rant of people protesting against something but I couldn't see, Tum tum was standing up and Colt was blocking my sight. "Colt I can't see move" I whined and pushed him over a teenie bit. "Sorry maxie this is ages 14 and up." he smiled and pushed me back to where I was. I saw a little indian girl go up to one of the men and they shoved her on a near by tire. I wanted to scream and jump out of the car but Grandpa sped off again. Once we got to the house I asked Colt where I was going to sleep. "Well, tum and rocky and I share a bed soooo." he pretended to count on his fingers. "next to me!" he exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes. It was getting dark so I turned in for the night after a couple of hours. When I woke up Rocky was getting his sneakers on and Tum and Colt were getting dressed. "Awake already?" Colt gasped and I threw my pillow at him. Tum was just now putting his pants on so that wasn't a "joyful" sight.I got up and punched Colt in the arm...hard. "What was that for" he asked. "Nothing it just seemed like the right thing to do." I answered and brrushed my blonde hair down. Colt was just the only one up here with me and he was getting his shirt on so I got to see his abs for a minute. "Staring at paradise?" he laughed. And I kicked him in the shin. "Maxine! Colt! down stairs!" I heard Mr. Mori yell. "Coming!" I yelled back and ran down stairs, onlyy to be greeted by a stick to the face. "Owiee!" I cried "What was that for?" "Shh!" he said and moved me out of the way. "Colt!" he called and Colt came outside and eeasily blocked the stick. Show off. "Grandpa there's nothing in the refridgerator" Tum tum whined as he got hit in the head with the stick. "What do you want to eat." he asked us, we all looked at eachother and yelled "PIZZA!" And i'm pretty sure granpa was thinking the same thing because he pulled into th entrance and dropped us off, said he was getting groceries. We walked in and tum and colt ran towards the fooseball table. I lost sight of Rocky when we got in but I didn't care, he could take care of himself. I walked over to Colt and put my arms around the back of his neck so I was behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Hey could youu go get the pizza?" he asked me trying to focus on the game. "Number 14" the lady called again. "No but you know who can?" I asked back, he looked up and shrugged his shoulders "You" I said and pushed him out of the way. "Naggy Kathy" he whispered under his breath, "That's not my name moron." I laughed and followed behind him and Tum tum. As we were walking back to our seats we saw that girl who got pushed by that old geezer. We looked to see where she was going and we saw the men that we saw earlier. Yup, just sitting there drinkin a beer and talkin' away. Old bastard. But he wasn't exactly old like white hair old but you know, older than me old. But i'm pretty young, just turned 13 actually. Annnnyyy whoo, the girl went up to the men and started asking them questions that I couldn't hear. Then to my surprise the guy stood up and held her by her shoulders. "What did I tell you about-" I couldn't hear the rest because Colt came near me and asked the most randomest question that made me VERY mad. "You think I have a chance with her?" he asked and at those words my heart broke. I just kicked him where it counted, and told him to shut up. "Where's my father...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" she yelled and the guy pushed her out of the way. People were starting to stare and I got really really mad, I just wanted to punch them right in the throat but not the people the gang. "No, she's just a little girl she's too young for beer." he said and poured some on her shirt. She punched him right in the face, and I busted out laughing but when Colt looked at me I shut up. "why you little" he said and pushed her on the ground. "You gotta problem?" he asked the crowd. Colt helped her up and she hid behind the counter. "Colt?" I whimpered, to be honest I was scared and I didn't want him to get hurt. "It's okay" he whispered to me and gave me a slight smile. "Yea I got a problem" Colt said. The "leader" and his buddies started laughing. "What? you were too short to get on the rides at the carnival?" he asked sarcastically. I was trying to find Rocky but I just couldn't see him. "What so funny about that?" Tum asked. Colt just shook his head, Colt looked really annoyed it was kind of scary. "Why don't you buttheads just leave her alone" he threatend. "What did you say?" the guy with the stupid lookin' cowboy hat dangling around his neck asked. Colt repeated himself but he left out buttheads so Tum repated that part. "Come here you little punks" he said evily and started to poke Tum tum in the shoulder and he started to smack Colt in the face. I just backed up I didn't want to get into this, these guys looked pretty tough. That is untill Colt twisted the guys' finger back and Tum kicked his friend right in his ooh la la's. I went over to the girl and squatted down next to her "Are you okay?" I asked "Yea i'm fine but...are they gonna be?" she asked pointing at Tum and Colt. "Of course, they do this all the time." I stated and watched Tum tum throw soda in someones eyes. This was hilarious! I saw Rocky do this weird trick with the knife he was holding and slammed it on the guys hand, but when everybody gasped at the thought of seeing Rocky stabbing a guy , it dissapeared.

**Grandpa's POV**

I walked in on the boys (As kids these days would say it) "whooping some ass" "Get them!" the main guy yelled and the boys got in stance. Seeing this the guys ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so Chapter 2 enjoyzz A&T 3**

**Colt's POV**

"Hey, over here grandpa!" I called and man did he look angry. I don't know why. "We're leaving" he sneared and we all started following him. "But I didn't get my pizza yet!" Tum tum whined. We got in the car and drove home in silence. "Wait out here!" grandpa said storming into the house. I looked at Rocky and Tum but I just couldn't find Max. "Max!" I whispered and my brothers chimed in. "Max!" we all yelled "Where is she?" I asked Rocky but he was trying to figure that out himself. "MAXIE!" Tum tum screamed. "Shhh!" me and rock hissed. "You boys are in big troub-" he began but i cut him off. "Granpa! I think we left Max at the parlor!" I yelled at him. What if she got kidnapped or..or...the bad guys came back and hurt her..."Don't worry Colt" he reassured me but he looked more worried than me and granpa noticing my expression looked around. "Stay here" he demanded and got in the car. "But grandpa" I whined "Stay here!" he yelled and drove off.

**Rocky's POV**

Colt was bugging out, he was pacing up and down the spiral steps thinking out loud. "What if she fell down and hurt herself or... or she got mixed up with some mess and got kidnapped or" he panicked. "Colt stop it your scaring me!" Tum tum whined. I mean we ALL cared about Max (especially Colt) but he was starting to freak me out too. "It could happen!" Colt yelled finally sitting down. "Don't worry she's tough sh-she can handle it on h-her own" I stuttered. "I hope" Colt whispered and held his head in his hands.

**Max's POV**

I looked around for the girl that had got Colt and them into this mess. "Hello?" I called walking out behind the parlor. "Well well well, isn't it little Miss. Bodygaurds" the guy with the cowboy hat laughed. "What?" I questioned. What was he talking about I wasn't a bodygaurd. "Oh, well uhm the little boys were protecting you and you and that little girl were hiding." he explained hoping to get the thought across. But this guy was talking to the wrong person, you see I space out when old people like him talk to me directly. "It doesn't matter now point is I didn't get to beat you punks up back there" he smiled "And since there isn't anyone to help you I think we'll play around" he sneared taking five steps closer to me. Uh oh! "Back away from me" I said doing my best to be intimidating...but that failed. "Oh, why would I do that?" he laughed along with his buddies. I took six steps back and pressed myself up against a wall. "Please I-I don't want to hurt you" I warned them "Or else" I blurted out. "Or else what?" he asked taking some more steps closer. He came near me and pinned my arms above my head with one hand. "This isn't what I want toots" he whispered in my ear. The smell of beer and cigars filled my nose. "Such beautiful hair! You know my wife _was _blonde" he chuckled playing with it. I couldn't take it anymore! As he reached his hand up onto my stomach I kicked him where it counted...hard! He yelled and doubled over in pain, I dashed over to an old rusty pipe and picked it up. "Get her!" the leader shrieked trying to recover. His boys ran over to me and I hit them both in the knees with the pipe. "Tsk tsk" I laughed and jumped over the men. I turned to them with my back facing the leader and started poking them, but that was my mistake because the "cowboy" threw me at the dumpster. I was scratched up badly and my arm had gotten a cut from the impact. And there they were just laughing at me getting ready to strike. That is untill a big puff of smoke fogged my vision and I wasn't able to see anything.

**Grandpa's POV**

I saw Maxine getting ready to get killed, the same guys from before were circling around her untill I came and took her away. I ran to the car and gently put her in the back and sped off.

**Colt's POV**

I heard the car pull up and ran to the front along with my brothers. But grandpa said for us to go in the backyard and wait. We didn't even get to see Maxie. "Is she okay?" I asked grandpa as he came out of the house. "Yes she is but she's resting so no monkey business" he commanded. "What was that back there?" Grandpa asked after a few minutes. "They started it grandpa" I whined and he gave me a glare. "So you want to be heroes, eh?" he said "maybe I should stop letting you come here for the summers to train." he finished. "NO!" my brothers and I yelled together. "You said we should help people in need" I protested.

**Max's POV**

I woke up in my bed that I shared with the boys. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't let me, so I let my eyes wander around the room. "What happened?" I thought to myself. I lifted my arms up so that I could see them...all wrapped up in bandages. And then it hit me, the fight I got in earlier with those creeps. The main man had thrown me at the dumpster. "Guys be really quiet" I heard rocky say "we don't want to disturb Max" he whispered as they walked over to me. "She looks normal to me" Tum whispered as he sat down. "I'm okay" I told him and Colt bent down next to me as well did Rocky. "Can you sit up?" Rocky asked, pain in his voice. "Yeah with some help" I grunted. "Here take my hand" he whispered and helped me up. The sheet that was covering me fell down and they saw my arms in the wrapping. "What happened!" Colt nearly yelled looking at my hands. "I don't know" I lied and used all my strength to stand up. I turned my back to him and tried to walk. "Who did this to you!" Colt yelled once more "Shut up my head's hurting!" I yelled right back and fell back onto the bed. "It's no use, you can barely walk so your stuck up here" he said stating the obvious. "Shut up" I mumbled and tried to walk again but failed and fell on my back. "Owwie" I cried as I rolled on my stomach and tried to get up. But Colt kicked my butt down and I fell...again. Colt pulled my shirt up and looked at my back. "Scratches and scars?" he said and him and Rocky helped me off the floor. "Can I go down stais now" I asked and they both shook their heads. "Fine, Tum help me down the steps" I whined and got up. "No" Rock said and Colt grabbed my arm. "Ow Colt stop that hurts!" I cried in pain but he didn't loosen his grip. "Go down stairs" Rocky demanded tum tum and he did. "Let go!" I screamed. "Sit down" Colt hissed in my ear. To be honest Colt scared me a lot and so did Rocky. "No" I said and he stared at me.

**Colt's POV**

Why was she being so difficult! "No" she said keeping her cool but I didn't feel like fighting so I grabbed her legs and sat her down. "Max please" Rocky sighed "Just tell us who did this to you and how" he finished. I sat down next to her and took my hand off her arm. "It was the same guys you fought" she began. "Wait you fought them?" Rocky asked and she nodded. Not thinking of my actions I but my hand back on her arm and squeezed. "Are you crazy!" I yelled and tears started to roll down her face. "Colt" Rocky said but I ignored him. Every word I said to Max my grip got a LOT tighter. "You know you could've gotten killed why did you do that!" I screamed. "COLT YOUR HURTING ME!" she cried and tried to pry my hand off of her. But it got even tighter "You worried me to death!" I screamed. "COLT!" she cried again and I took my hand off of her. With tears rolling down her face, she tucked her knees in and buried her head in them. "Rocky get out for a sec" I told him and he went down stairs.

**Max's POV**

I had curled up in a ball and started crying harder. I know I had worried him but he was hurting me. I hate when Colt gets pissed because he changes into a different person if it involves me. But maybe that's why I loved him so much. "Maxie" he whispered but I just stayed in my ball. "Max i'm really sorry i-I just didn't want you to get hurt." He finished, I stopped crying and looked up. Colt was looking at my arm that he hurt, then my legs. Actually my legs weren't that bad just a few scratches, but he was looking every where except my eyes. "When I found out that you wasn't with us when we got back home I panicked?" he said looking at my face. I smiled and stood up "Get up loser!" I laughed and kicked him in the leg...hard. I got in stance knowing the consequences and he swept his foot under my legs and I fell on my back. "Ow" I moaned and he pinned me to the floor. Colt crawled on top of me."Don't start something you can't finish" he whispered in my ear and smiled.

**Colt's POV**

I was on top of Maxie and I had her pinned to the ground. I knew what she wanted next because she started staring at my lips and blushing. Soooo...I did her a favor and kissed her. It was about a minute long and I wanted it to be longer but I heard Tum tum and Rocky come up the stairs. We quickly scattered apart and she stood up and jumped on Rocky's back. "Come on horsie down stairs"she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I felt a bit heart broken but she turned around and winked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! YAY! enjoyy A&T 3**

**Maxine's POV**

I went down stairs on Rocky's back with Colt right behind us. "Maxine, I see you are feeling better" Grandpa smiled "Yeah a little" I whispered and slid off of Rocky. "let me see" Grandpa said and took off the bandages on my arms. "What's that?" he asked me pointing to the big red mark Colt had made. "I don't know. I think one of the men grabbed me" I said backing up into Rocky and Colt. "Ok" grandpa said narrowing his eyes. "Hold on i'll get you new ones" he called, walking to his bedroom. Colt came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I winced at the sudden movement. "Sorry" he whispered. Granpa came back with new bandages like he said and re-wrapped my arms. "Let me see your back" he demanded and I lifted my hair up while Rocky lifted my shirt up enough to see the scratches. "Ok they will be alright, go" he said leaving us teenagers in the doorway. I jumped on Rock's back and rested my head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?" I asked Colt because for some strange reason we were getting on our bikes. "Can we rest first?" I asked getting off the bike and layed in the grass "We got punished for fighting in the parlor so grandpa's making us cllleeeaaaannn" Tum whined putting his head on my thigh. "Get up" Colt hissed, trying to get Tum's head off of me. "NO" Tum tum argued and hit Colt in the face. "OW!" Colt screamed and hit Tum tum in the head. "Stop it!" Rocky yelled, hitting both boys in the arm. It was completely funny...untill one of them accidently hit me where Colt hurt me. I sucked in air through my teeth and gasped. "Maxie you okay?" Tum asked "Did he hurt you?" Rocky asked. "Max?" Colt said "Are you ok?" he asked. He knew that one of them hit me where he had squeezed my arm. It hurt a lot so I decided to go with acting. I held my eyes open and they started to water. "N-no do-don't cry Maxie" Colt whined. Haha sucker! I buried my head in my hands and began to "sob" quietly. "See what you did" Rocky said patting my back hard. But then I actually started to feel pain because my back really DID hurt. I flinched out of Rocky's way and moved so I was sitting in Colt's lap. Rock just looked at me with concern. "Rocky that hurts"

**Rocky's POV**

"Rocky that hurts" Max whimpered and squirmed into Colt's lap. "Sorry" I apoligized and she eased back into her original spot. When we got to the parlor we got pushed to the kitchen.

**Colt's POV**

This is SO boring! Tum tum, Rocky and I have to clean the parlor. "You missed a spot" Max laughed. "Oh yea I did" I said and gave her a big hug. All the dirt and mud got on her and she screamed. "Sorry you said I missed a spot, I couldn't leave it dirty" I shrugged and walked off. "I love you Maxie!" I yelled as she got up and went out back. "So Colt remember ealier when you were upstairs with Max...alone" Rocky smiled I just nodded. "Well did you kiss her!" Rocky asked, and tum jumped on the counter and repeated the question. "Yeah did you kiss her!" Tum copied. My cheeks turned red and I quickly turned around. "N-no we di-didn't kiss you idiots" I stuttered. "Maxie and Colt sittin in the tree" Rocky began and Tum tum chimed in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "WOW!" I exclaimed "You guys know how to spell" I gasped. "Yeah, sure" Rocky laughed and lightly punched me in the arm.

**Maxine's POV**

I'm starting to wonder about that girl. Because ever since I got thrown against the trash my memory has been coming back. And I'm pretty sure I knew her. "Hello" she said as I turned the corner "Oh hey" I greeted. I knew her name it was on the tip of my tongue. "Juh" she said trying to get me to remember. "Jo!" I yelled and gave her a hug "You remember!" she llaughed. "Of course I do. So uh how've you been?" I asked her. "It's my dad and his job again." she sighed and I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Oh yeah, you know the boys right? I would like to thank them." she said and walked over towards the back. "AAAGGHH!" she screamed. "What!" I asked "Rat Rat!" she yelled and hid behind me. Colt and Rocky came running out of the parlor with trash in their hands. "What's wrong?" they asked me with full concern. "It wasn't me it was her." I said pointing to Jo. "Rat!" she shrieked. "Really?" rocky asked and kicked the rat away from us. "Scaredy cat" Colt said sticking his tongue out at me. "But it wasn't-" I tried to tell him but he went over to Jo and started asking if she was ok. "Yeah I am" she said. She reached over and shook Rocky's hand "I'm Jo" she told him smiling "I'm filthy I- I mean Rocky" he stuttered. "Hi filthy I- I mean Rocky" she laughed. "And you are?" she asked Colt "Colt, hey Jo" "Hi" she said. "Is this because of me?" she asked looking at what they were doing. "Nah, It's just a part of our uhm ninja training" Colt said and and brushed his hair back with his hand. _**"You think I'll have a chance with her?"**_he had asked me earlier. "So why were you following those guys?" Rocky asked Jo. "Well uhm " she began. "Don't worry take your time" Colt smiled and she smiled back. Both of them staring into eachothers eyes. I've had enough of these two flirting back and forth, so I tried to stomp back to the kitchen. But Colt saw me about to leave and grabbed my hand and yanked me back. He held my hand tightly while Rocky was talking to Jo. I pinched his hand hoping for him to let me go. But he just wrapped his left arm around my waist. I was already pissed so I stepped on his foot and went in the kitchen. "Hey, Maxie" Tum tum said eating a chocolate bar. "Where you going?" he asked getting off the counter. "Just to play some games" I lied and he rushed over to the fooseball table. "Hey that's my side" he said arguing with another little kid. I went behind the counter and put my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

**Colt's POV**

"Hold on for a second ok" I told Rocky and Jo. I ran inside the kitchen and looked for Max and Tum tum. "Max?" I whispered and walked out into the...uhm you know the actual restruant. "Hey tum tum where's Max?" I asked him searching the room. "Behind the counter waiting for you to kiss her!" he mocked. I ran to the counter and looked behind, and of course Max's there. "What's wrong this time" I sighed and she just looked at me and gave me the finger. "What was that for?" I asked sitting down next to her. "Leave me alone" she said standing up. "Oh no you don't" I said and pulled her back down. "Seriously what's wrong?" I asked again. "Nothing's wrong just go back to Jo" she sighed. What did she mean by that? "what're you talking about?" I asked her. "I'm talking about you and Jo, you were flirting with her she's probably waiting for you now!" Max yelled. Oh! Now I get it maxie's jealous. "Max I don't like Jo I like someone else." I explained. "Really! then who?" she asked me, with her blue eyes shining. "I can't tell you. Uh I think you know her" I said and held out my hand to her. "Fuck off" she hissed and stepped on my foot again. She went back to Jo and Rocky pulling Tum tum along. "We're going to help Jo find her father" Rocky smiled getting on his bike. Thing is everyone had a bike except Max and I'm pretty sure she was mad at me right now. "Wanna ride on the back of mine?" I asked her but she stomped off and hopped on the back of Rocky's.

**Rocky's POV**

Maxie walked over to me and got on the back of MY bike not Colt's!Something was up because when ever we rode bikes she would get on with Colt not me. "Lets go" Jo called back at me and Max. I looked around , the others had already gone off with her. I started pedaling behind them because I wanted to ask her some questions. "Hey Max?" I started off "hmm" she hummed "Why are you with me...instead of Colt?" I asked her and she yelled "DUCK!" "Well you don't have to call me names if-" But we had already flipped the bike over and the others stopped to help. "Ow" I groaned as I sat up.

**Maxine's POV**

"DUCK!" I yelled and Rocky took offence "Well you don't have to call me names if" and he was cut off right there. We had been blinded by a branch from a tree and the bike hit a pot hole and we flipped. "Ow" Rocky groaned. I couldn't feel my arm it was hurting so much I wanted to cry. But Colt had called me a scaredy cat earlier and I'll be damned if I let him call me a cry baby. "Rocky!" Colt yelled, of course that's his brother but the least he could do was call my name too. "Maxine, max are you okay?" Jo asked helping me up. "Did you hurt anything?" she asked. "No it's just my arm mommy" I laughed. "Don't scare me like that" she sighed. "Are you okay?" Colt asked. I just shrugged and he sighed "You know I can't help you if you can't help yourself!" he yelled and got back on his bike. I stood up and got on with rocky. We stopped at some kind of dumping area and got off, but I stayed on Rocky's back and closed my eyes. "So your saying you believe they took your father?" Colt asked and I heard Jo say yes. "People think it was just a business trip because that's what the _mayor _says." I grumbled and Jo nodded. We got back on the bikes and saw a big yellow truck pass. "We'll be right back!" Rocky yelled and they took off running leaving us in a cazeebo. "Watch our bikes" Tum tum yelled. "Hey Max what's going on between you and loverboy Colt?" Jo asked raising her eyebrows. I kind of blushed at her statement but quickly made dissapear. "Nothing special he likes you anyway" I said laying down. Colt loves Jo because of how she is, long brown hair, brown eyes, hell even her clothes looked amazing. All I had was my long blonde hair, blue eyes, and my clothes was one of Colt's shirts and my skinny capris. I drifted off to sleep and woke when I heard a scream. They had put ice cream on Jo's face to wake her up. "Aww Maxie you woke up to soon" Rocky laughed. "If you would've put that on my face I would've stabbed you!" I yelled obviously cranky. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cazeebo." Colt whined and everyone laughed except me. "Any who...we found your father Jo, Jo we found him, we found him!" Tum tum screamed. "You did!" she almost yelled. "Yea pretty sure" Colt yawned "we're sure" Rocky included. "I love you guys!" she exclaimed and kissed Rocky on the cheek next she kissed Colt on the cheek. I just stared as she did, worst thing is he was smiling from ear to ear. When she went to go kiss tum he backed away "You just have to use your imagination lady" he said and she kissed the top of his hat. "just took a shower too" he mumbled. I walked over to tum tum and put my arms around him and rested my chin on his head. "What now?" Colt asked "we get him out" Jo said "Hold it we?" tum asked "As in you and us" Colt said motioning to him rocky and tum. "Yes we as in us girls and you boys" I said getting angry. Colt saw my anger and looked down. "So tonight" Rocky said putting his fist in the middle of us. "Tonight" we all repeated and put our fists in.

**Colt's POV**

We all put our fists in and said our good nights Jo. It was still sunny outside maybe being 7:00 pm. at the most. "You wanna ride with me" Tum tum asked Max, she just shrugged her shoulders and got on his bike. When we got home we all went up to our room. Tum tum was playing on his game and Rocky was helping me wrap Max's arms back up. "See this is why you don't take showers with bandages" Rocky laughed and held up a wet strip. "Thanks for telling me" Maxie replied sarcastically. When we were finished Max layed down in the middle of me and rocky. I noticed she was laying on her right side rather than her left. Her back was facing me so I turned over and pressed my finger down on her back and traced over it. She flinched and jumped on top of Rocky he looked up at her and then at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing" she whispered and laid back on her side. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "You can't go out like this" I whispered in her ear. She just laid there and breathed. I pushed her back over and told Rocky to look. "What?" he asked rubbing his forehead. "Come over here" i told him and he did. "Sit up Maxie" I comanded and she did. "Watch" I said and ran my finger up and down on her back watching her winced everytime I went over a cut."Does it still hurt?" Rocky asked her "Cause if so you can't-" "No it doesn't it just tickles" she groaned and laid back on her side. "Rocky watch" I whispered to him and grabbed Max's left arm. "Stop it" she warned and I gave it a squeeze. "Colt! Stop!" she screamed and I let go. "Max if your in this much pain you can't go" Rocky said trying to reason with her. "Lights out!" Granpa yelled coming inside and turning off the lights. "Night" we all called as he lazily slumped down the steps. When we were sure grandpa had left Rocky, Tum, and I got up and went down stairs. They went down and I told Rocky to wait. "Why?" he asked. "I forgot something" I replied and tip toed back up the steps. "Grandpa?" I heard Max call "shh no me" I smiled and sat down next to her. "Why did you come back up here?" she questioned me and I just stared. "Turn around" I demanded her "why?" she whispered. "Just do it" I said. She turned around and I went over ALL of her scars pressing into each and every one of them. I was on the third one when she called my name. "Colt

**Maxine's POV**

Colt was pressing his finger in my cuts and on the 3rd one he pressed down...hard! "Colt" I whimpered on the verge of tears "Stop" I begged. "You see why I didn't want you fighting grown men" he said into my ear and hugged me. He got up to leave and stopped on the first step. "Oh and that girl...is you" he said and ran down the steps.

**We decided to base it mostly on Cole and Max so sorry if you wanted someone else**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapterr 4 Ok we don't care if no one reads this because we made this story for our friends and they don't have accounts but they do read it so Oh and the middle scene is before they go to the ceremony. ennjoy**

**Maxine's POV**

"Oh and that girl...is you" he said and ran down stairs. I can't believe it Colt likes me! I didn't believe it so I went to sleep and woke up by the sound of footsteps on the ground. I sat up and looked at the boys "you're alive!" I whispered and gave them all a hug. I gave Colt the longest hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You guys smell" I said as we all laid back down. And they laughed "Well I don't think we're supposed to smell like flowers" Colt said sarcastically and quickly rubbed my back making me gasp for air. "Colt, stop torturing Maxie" Rocky whined and he rubbed my arm as well. "I hate you all except for Tum tum" I hissed and kicked them both. "love you too babe" Colt chuckled and kissed my neck.

**Colt's POV**

Me and Rocky woke up before Maxie and Tum tum and got dressed. "You coming?" Rocky asked as he stepped on the stairwell. "Nah im gonna wait for Max" I yawned. "okay" he called walking down the stairs. "Wake up Maxie" I whispered in her ear and she jumped up, head butting me in the mouth. "Ow" I moaned while rubbing my lips. So much for a morning kiss. "Sorry" she apoligized and gave me a hug. "Yeah yeah" I groaned "oh uhm Jo wants us to tell you we found her dad" I told her. " Yeah" she replied "I think my arm's feeling better" she said and took the bandage off her left arm. All of the cuts turned into scars, the only thing that hasn't changed is the mark I gave her. I looked down and brushed it lightly and she winced. I quickly retracted my hand and looked at her. "It's okay I promise" she said and gave me a small smile. "Fine, just don't get hurt" I begged and kissed her for 5 minutes untill grandpa called.

**Maxine's POV**

Me and Colt were basically making out when Grandpa called. "Coming!" Colt yelled. "Wanna make out for five more minutes?" he asked me licking his lips. I just smacked him "But Mmmaaxxiiiiiieeee!" Colt whined and I ran down stairs. I knew everyday that grandpa was going to do something to us when we woke up so I did a double take when I got outside. When I finally let my gaurd down granpa chucked an egg at me, but I ducked and it hit the wall. I walked over to the flower garden and laid down watching granpa throw eggs at the others. Rocky hadn't came outside yet even if he left befor me and Colt. Then guess who I see...Rocky coming out of the house and looking both ways untill he tried to catch the egg and it splattered on his hand. "Don't catch the egg" Grandpa mocked and told him to move out the way. Colt came out and checked the left of the door and turned around to be greeted with a egg to the face. Me and Rocky started rolling on the floor unable to catch our breaths from laughing so hard. "Thanks grandpa I really needed that" he sighed. Colt walked over to me and Rock and we both sat up straight. We tried our best to keep our faces straight but there was still egg yolk inside his hair and we started laughing again. "Shut up" he whined. But we were STILL trying to catch a breather. He punched Rocky in the arm and slapped me in the back...hard! "Owie!" I screamed rolling on the floor gripping my back. And rock was doing the same thing with his arm. "Meanie" I whined and crawled over to where Rocky was. Grandpa got tired of waiting and went upstairs to find Tum tum. "What happened?" he yelled and asked us at the same time. "We had a dream?" Colt guessed and they all started talking about our "dream" I got pretty bored so I took some bubbles and went down to the cazeebo."Hey" Jo called pulling her bike up against the wall. "Why're you here?" she asked me and popped one of the bubbles I was blowing. "No reason I just like to set spiders and ants on fire" I joked and picked up an old lighter I had found on the ground. "Awesome" she laughed and watched me set an ant on fire. "Oh my gosh put it out!" Jo yelled as she watched the little thing crawl in circles. I poured some of my bubble soap water thingy on it and the ant laid there. "I can't believe you did that." Jo gasped. "We're gathered here today in honor of-" I started but Colt cut me off. "Hey guys" Jo smiled and gave them all a big hug. "What're you guys doing here?" Colt asked "Setting ants on fire" I said "What?" he asked agaiin. "Setting ants on fire" Jo repeated and he laughed. What the hell? I just told them the exact same thing and he was silent. "You're so funny Jo" Colt said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Colt?" I whimpered "What!" he asked annoyed. And I backed up "nothing" I whispered and ran to Rocky. "What the hell is his problem?" I almost yelled. "I-I wish I could tell you but I'm under oath" he said and hugged me. "Rocky" I whined almost in tears.

**Rocky's POV**

I couldn't tell Max what Colt's plan was because me and tum were under oath. I looked at her and she was about to cry, "Uh um Colt over here!" I yelled "yea" he smiled and pulled Jo over with him. "I need to talk to Colt alone" I told Jo and Max and they both walked away. "Colt she's gonna brake down!" I began "She is so mad she was almost crying" I sighed. "That's good!" he exclaimed "The madder she gets the better she kisses!" he laughed. "You're a mean person" I scolded "Rocky trust me if it gets REALLY out of control I'll stop" he promised. I just shook my head.

**Colt's POV**

I walked over to the girls and pulled Jo into a one armed hug. "Play along" I whispered in her ear. "Okay so Max, me and Colt wanted to tell you first" Jo began. "Yesss" she hissed "We decided to go out!" I exclaimed. "Fucking super" she said through gritted teeth. I was about to push her way over the edge, I leaned over and kissed Jo.

**Max's POV**

I saw him kiss Jo in front of me...with my own eyes. I ran all the way home as fast as I could ignoring all the looks from my friends and "him" How could he! I mean we weren't dating but we kissed on the lips more than once! That has to mean something right? "Maxine?" Grandpa called up to me as I ran inside our room. "MAX!" I heard Tum tum yell. I quickly looked around and dove under the desk that no one used anymore. Tears started to fall down my eyes and I held my breath. "Maxie!" Colt yelled. I just waited "Guys go check for her down stairs please" Colt whined. "Fine" they said in sync and went down stairs. "Maxie! max i'm sorry it was just a joke" he called looking around the room. He was across from where I was hiding and he literally put his body in the toy chest looking inside. I snuck from under the desk and he turned around and grabbed my hand. "Let go" I screamed "Why do we always end up like this in our fights?" he asked me trying to make me happy. He was really pissing me off so I spit on his shoe. He stopped holding my hand to take his sneaker off. I tried to make a dash for the stairs but he held me against his body. He turned me around so I was facing him. "I hate you!" I cried "And I love you" he laughed. I was having enough! So I lifted my right knee without him noticing and kneed him where it REALLY counted and ran. "Max!" Colt yelled in pain. I ran down stairs and back out the door jumping on Rocky's bike. "Max" they all yelled but I sped off not looking back. I couldn't look back I wanted to get far away from him.

**Colt's POV**

"What's your problem" Rocky yelled slapping me in the back of the head. "Dad said it worked with se-" I argued but I saw tum tum look up at me and I mouthed the word to Rocky. "Because dad's a sicko!" he yelled. "Why is dad a sicko?" Tum asked "Just get on Tum tum" I told him jumping on to my bike. "Where could she be?" Rocky asked. "How would I know!" I yelled. "Cause your her lover!" Jo screamed coming up behind us. The first place we went was the cazeebo, "Maxie!" I called "Maxx" Tum tum screamed. "Split up" Jo said running to me "You and Rocky me and Tum" she said panting. "That's a great idea put me with the girl" Tum tum said sarcastically. "Shut up" I hissed and smacked him in the back of his head. I jumped on my bike and sped off to the parlor with Rocky right behind me. I literally jumped off my bike and ran to the back. "Max!" I yelled "Maxiie" Rocky called.

**Maxine's POV**

I pedaled as fast as I could to the parlor and went to the back. I jumped off rocky's bike and ran from there. Only to be encountered by Mr. leader and his stupid sidekicks. "Ahh, we got to stop meeting like this" he chuckled and took three steps closer to me. I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to the parlor but his minions cut me off at the corner. There wasn't anywhere to go so I ran towards the "cowboy's" men. They opened their legs wide getting ready to catch me but I slid under and ran back to the pizza place. I know I should've screamed but what good would that do me. I ran into the back of the parlor looking at the crooks who were hot on my tail, and bumped into someone...or maybe it was something.

**Colt's POV**

I heard footsteps coming towards me and Rocky so we got in stance. We got ready to attack and saw the figure looking back and she bumped into me. "Maxie?" I said a little dazed the girl looked up and tried to run away. I grabbed her hand and dragged her back down. "How could you?" she whispered "How could you kiss Jo?" she asked. "It was just a joke" I said and gave her a small smile. "So me liking you is a sick joke?" she asked tears in her eyes. "I-I never knew you liked me" I defended, she just got angrier. "So all those times met nothing" she asked one single tear rolling down her cheek. Her eyes were red and cheeks looked a tiny bit puffy. "No" I whispered and she just got up and walked out of the back. "Colt" Rocky sighed "Shut up" I threatend. The men we beat up yesterday came back and they had Max in their arms. I jumped up and got in stance with my brother.

**Rocky's POV**

"Let her go" Colt warned the cowboy but he just laughed. "No thank you" he said and started stroking Maxie's blonde hair. "Stop it!" Jo yelled running around the corner with Tum tum. Tum tried to kick the men but they just threw him and Jo over near us. "So I see, YOU'RE her boyfriend" he said pointing to Colt. "Well I don't think you want to see this" he sighed and cupped his hand over Max's boob. Colt was about to go kill the guy. He got a pipe and threw it at the leaders head. Max kicked the guy in his privates and ran towards us and she got in stance.

**Tum Tum's POV**

They had Maxie in their hands and the cowboy pointed to Colt. Next thing I know he's touching her chest and Colt gets pissed.

**Max's POV**

I ran over to my friends and got ready to fight. "Max you and Jo go back home ok" Colt said "But-" "Go" he demanded and gave me a quick kiss. I ran to the bikes and me and Jo rode away. "Are you ok?" Jo asked me once we got to the cazeebo. "what do you mean?" I asked. Was she talking about kissing Colt? "Well you know my dad wants to celebrate and I was asking if you would come with the guys. And Colt" she said quietly. Figures, "No me and Colt made up already" I said with a smile "Really?" she asked. "I think" I whispered and fell asleep on the rail. I woke up from a scream, "Damn Jo stop yelling" Colt laughed and she punched him in the stomach. The sun had already went down and it was getting dark. I had drifted off to sleep again and I felt myself being carried. I opened my eyes just a little bit and saw Colt putting me on the back of HIS bike not Rock's. I smiled as he put my arms around his waist and he pedaled off with the others. "You guys hungry?" Tum tum asked as we walked up to our room. "No" we all answered and laid down. "Hey when are we leaving?" Rocky asked,I looked at the time on Colt's watch. "Now" I whispered and the boys and I rode our bikes to Jo's house. When we got there Jo was wearing a pretty Indian customed outfit. "Close your mouth" I snapped at Colt, he smiled and slapped my back. I walked over to Jo when her father was finsihed with his speech. "Are you having fun?" she asked and I nodded. "Dude, look" she said pointing to her father and the boys. He was giving them feathers "What?" I said I was too confused. "It's a symbol of gratitude" Jo laughed. "Ohhh" I yawned. 'Doesn't Colt look super hot in the outfit?' I thought to myself and watched as the boys got two red paint marks on their face. "This is better than Christmas" I heard tum tum say, I just smiled. "Hey Rocky lets show them our dance" I heard Colt say. I watched Tum play on the little drum while Colt and Rocky were arguing about who should start off the dance. Rocky decided to start the dance, and soon almost everyone joined in. I walked over to Colt and pulled him into a hug. "Wasn't I amazing?" he laughed. "Of course-" I started but was soon cut off by those hobknocking men. They were hanging out of the trucks screaming with guns in there hands. "What's goin on?" Tum asked "Here we go again" Rocky sighed "What a day" Colt said holding my hand with his left and putting his right hand up over his eyes so he could see the dumbasses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! :) enjoyzz someone asked on our other stories if taylor and abby were our real names. there not my dog was named abby and I have a best friend who moved named taylor. soo again enjoyzz!**

**Maxine's POV**

"What a day" Colt said. "Don't run! We will make ourr stand here and now!" Jo's dad yelled. I was standing beside Colt getting ready to fight, untill he moved me behind him. "Colt I'm okay, I can help" I told him "No" he said plainly. "why not" I whined, I wanted to take some action too! "Because if one of them hurt you again...they won't be on this planet." he whispered. I couldn't help it I **HAD** to comment on that statement. "Awww! Colt!" I exclaimed "Oh shut up" he blushed. All the men jumped out of their trucks and pointed their guns at the cheif. They dragged the Cheif into Jo's house but came back out stumbling. Some of the men went to go check it out and the door slammed shut. What the hell was this? Paranormal activity? I heard someone moan inside of Jo's house, but not like, you know _those kind_ of moans but you know...the painful kind. Don't blame me if you were thinking dirty thoughts! I saw the shawdow grow bigger as it came outside. Wait who was that? Grandpa? The boys ran into to the battle to help their grandfather and I went to go protect Jo. Some guy got thrown over towards me and I remembered that he was the one who groped me. I picked him up by his hair and kneed him in the face. The boys and their grandpa were standing right there as I did and stared at me. The others went back to fight but Colt came up to me and held up the guys head. "Touch _**MY girl**_ again and I'll break your arm" he hissed and gave me a quick kiss. Jo elbowed me in the side playfully. But it felt like she was ACTUALLY trying to hurt me! The thugs knowing that they would never beat my boys ran to their trucks and drove away. Me and Jo ran up to the guys and granpa and gave them a big hug. "Are you guys hurt?" Grandpa asked "We're fine" Rocky answered "How about you" Colt asked. "I'm fine" Grandpa said and Tum punched him in the gut. "Oh my gosh" I gasped "Tum tum why'd you do that?" Colt asked. "Psyche!" Grandpa laughed.

**Colt's POV**

We went to ride our bikes to meet Jo the next day. "You think we should go to the hearing without telling granpa" Tum asked. "Well we have to go for Jo" I said and Max laughed. "What?" I asked her, she was riding on Rocky's bike so I had to look beside me. "That rhymed" she giggled. "And you're in a higher math class then me" I said sarcastically and she pouted. "Any way, what could happen" Rocky asked "I don't want to find out" Tum tum mumbled. And then I started thinking about Jo, but then Maxie entered my mind. I know that I've known Max longer but there was this guy back home who I think she liked. I mean she hung out with him WAY more than me and she got on HIS bike instead of mine ANYwhere. And Max always wanted to be an actress she was really good at it. Maybe she was acting all those times she kissed me. I felt in my pocket to make sure I still had my action figure, I was going to give it to Jo. Maybe I do like Jo instead of Max. "So you don't really like her, do you Rocky?" I asked him, hoping he didn't. Max turned her head towards me and raised her eyebrow a little. "Who jo?she's okay I guess" he answered.

**Max's POV**

"Good, because you know, a girl can distract a ninjas concentration" he said and his bike hit a rock and he came flying foward. We all jumped off our bikes and ran to Colt."Are you okay?" Rocky asked "Guess it can distract your concentration" Tum tum said. When we got to Jo she was cleaning her horse. "Hey Rocky how do you feel?" she asked coming over and wiping his cheek. I saw the jealousy on Colt's face and he pedaled over to the other side and called her over. I didn't hear the conversation I just saw him give her...a doll? Oh! I see he's trying to make me jealous again, it's not gonna work this time. I hopped off of Rocky's bike and laid in the grass. As I was getting down to the ground Jo looked and waited untill I was all the way down. "There's horse poop on the floor" she said smiling. I finally felt it and sprung up. Ewww! It got on my new shirt! My favorite shirt that my father got me for my birthday before he passed away. It was a blue checkered shirt...you know the ones that lumberjack's wear...but way hotter. I put my hair in a messy bun and began to take off my shirt. Of course I stopped because I was only wearing a bra underneath it. "Shit!" I sighed and took off my shirt anyway.

**Colt's POV**

Jo saw Maxine get ready to lay down and snickered. I was the only one who heard it and watched as Max layed in the poo. Trust me it was funny but it was kind of mean for Jo not to say anything. Maxie began to take off her shirt but thought for a second. She didn't have a choice either take it off with no shirt under or smell like maneur all day. So she took it off and threw the shirt at Jo. "Eww!" Jo squeeled as she dodged the top. Maxine went over to Rocky's bike and pulled out a shirt from her gym bag. "W-where'd you get that!" Jo yelled dissapointed. "I always carry extra clothes with me" Max answered simply. She pulled one of my shirts out of the bag and put it on.

**Jo's POV**

Where did she get that! I mean who carries clothes with them! And to top it all off it wasn't even hers. Hold on a second those look like.

**Max's POV**

I knew sshe was mad that I had spare tops in my bag. Teach her to mess with me again! I brushed my hair down and put a black beanie over my head. "Where'd you find my shirt?" Colt laughed "Your shirt!" Jo screamed surprised. Haha, pissed her off, Good job Maxie. I just shrugged and got back on Rocky's bike. Jo's mom came and told us it as time to go to the hearing. Jo and I got in the car and right now I was tired! I fell asleep as soon as I got in the car. I woke to a bunch of dirty bikers riding along side of the car. At first I thought 'it's okay you're still dreaming' untill the car filled with some sort of...of...fog? We all scrambled out of the car trying to catch our breaths. While we were recovering from the attack some rusty big dude grabbed Jo. I ran over to her and kicked his shin making him release her. "Run!" I heard Jo's mom scream. I tried but this other guy grabbed me and Jo and pushed us into there truck. "Colt!" I screamed hoping he would hear me. Actually where was Colt and the others? "Who are you!" I screamed "And what do you want!" Jo shouted finishing my sentence. I saw the guy holding Jo put his hand over her mouth. "Be still" he snapped "Yeah and shut your trap" the man holding me said. Jo had had enough and bit the guy's hand and he yelled in pain. I started laughing untill the man screamed at me. "It's not funny!" he cried. Well I see what kind of sitituation we're in...bbbuuuttt I decided to push my luck. "No, I'm sorry it's not funny...it's hillarious!" I hissed and head butted the man behind me. "Aghh! You little!" he screamed and hit me in the head hard! My vision started to get blurry and my hearing was faint. The last thing I saw was Jo talking on the phone and yelling at me to see if I was alright...then I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha! Chapter 6! Enjoyy**

**Jo's POV**

I used all of my strength to move my body away from the chair. No freakin' use. The man who tied Max and I up did a pretty good job at it. Man when these guys kidnap someone they definently know how to do it. "Colt...stop...noooo." Maxine whined in her sleep. What the what? What was she dreaming about! "Ha! surves you right bast-" she laughed but was soon cut off by a slap to the face.

**Max's POV**

"bast-" I was woken up by this big dumb goofy lookin guy. I felt a stride of pain on my right cheek. "Shut it blondie" he spat and turned around. This man woke me up from a perfectly good dream AND he slapped me. I tried to kick him but my legs were tied together. "It's no use" Jo sighed watching my actions. I lifted my arms from behind the chair and untied my legs. "H-how did-" jo whispered in shock. "Gymnastics" I smirked when the man turned around and kicked him in the privates. He doubled over in pain and called for his buddies. Who for some odd reason were talking about some kids from hell? I don't who they meant. Me and the guys are angels...heck Jo is the best out of us all! Then out of nowhere a body crashed threw the window. And no other than Colt and his brothers started kicking some butt. Now there's no need to go into so much detail because we all knew there was going to be blood. But when we got out of there Jo made it to the hearing and the boys and I made it home to grandpa's.

**Colt's POV**

When we got back we started lessons while Max talked on the phone with her mom. "Can we take a break Granpa?" Tum panted "Why?" Grandpa asked going inside with Max. "Duh, granpa he ran out of snacks" Max joked. We all laughed and sat down around the table. "Ok boys I'm going to the store real quick" Grandpa said getting up. "And no monkey business" he quickly added getting in the car. "Wanna play some games?" Max asked us. "You know before we leave" she yawned and sat on the couch. "Sure Maxie" Tum said hopping beside her. I sat down on the other side and wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned in a kissed me. "Ewww!" Rocky and Tum tum screamed and she jumped up to chase them. They both started running away when she leaned back down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Best summer EVER!" she yelled jumping in my lap.

** The Endies! :)**

**Might be a sequel or something if we feel like it. PLEASE review and tell us what you think.**


End file.
